This invention concerns chain jewelry and more particularly necklaces having a pendant or other item supported by an ornamental chain worn around the neck. There is a tendency for the chain to become twisted as the wearer moves about during even casual activity as the chain links do not rotate freely with respect to each other, as in the case of a beaded necklace, which in turn causes the pendant to become reversed or turned. The wearer must thus frequently check and adjust the position of the necklace.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a necklace accessory to inhibit the twisting of a chain necklace when being worn.